The ability to practically and reliably program fuses used in programmable devices and trimmable circuits is often limited by the amount of current that is locally available to program (i.e. blow) such fuses. Due to cohesion forces, programmed fuses may eventually bridge the gap created in the fuse during programming particularly in high temperature environments. The ability to provide a high instantaneous current during programming in conjunction with pre-heating of a fusable element could provide programmable circuits that are more reliable and able to withstand high temperature environments.